A current-carrying conductor in a magnetic field will experience a force corresponding to the cross product between the current and the magnetic field, this force often referred to as the magnetic Lorentz force. In a transformer, the magnetic Lorentz force results inter alia in an inward radial force on an inner winding and a corresponding outward radial force on an outer winding.
In the event of short circuit currents flowing in a transformer, the inward radial force on an inner transformer winding can be very high, and can cause considerable damage to the transformer. This phenomenon has been discussed in several papers, see for example Z. Liang et al. in “Stability of Transformer's Whole Low Voltage Winding”, Electrical Machines and Systems, International Conference on Electrical Machines and Systems 2003, Vol. 1, pp. 302-304.